A Dorky Story
by windtamer01
Summary: Anna is a CEO of a giant corporation and Yoh, (unfortunately) is a hopeless, pathetic janitor. Unbeknownst to them, they’ll fall in love with one another BIG TIME! Lol
1. Default Chapter

A Dorky Story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. That's all.

Summary:

Anna is a CEO of a giant corporation and Yoh, (unfortunately) is a hopeless, pathetic janitor. Unbeknownst to them, they'll fall in love with one another BIG TIME!!! Lol

Chapter One

It was just an ordinary day for Anna Kyouyama. Same schedule, same destination, same people, same faces, and all sorts of the SAME thing she encounters everyday.

"Good morning Madam!" one of her employee greeted. Anna just continued on walking showing no reactions whatsoever. Suddenly, she stopped.

"HEY! YOU OVER THERE!" pointing to a group of people talking to one another. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE DOING NOTHING! GET BACK TO WORK!" Then she gave her famous death glare. They felt the blood rushing out of their faces as their boss gave them her famous death glare and hurriedly got back to each of their departments simultaneously.

"It has always been like this since she entered the company… glaring, shouting, and non-stop orders" mumbled the blue-haired Ainu, Horo Horo. "Did you say something Boro Boro?!" The one being addressed to winced. "ahh… uhmm… nothing! It's nothing ma'am I mean Madam!" answered Horo Horo.

Anna frowned then gave out an exasperated sigh as she headed to her office. "Ohayo Anna-san!" greeted Tamao, her secretary, happily. "Whatever." Anna sat down on her chair scanning the pile of documents stacked up on her table. "What would you like for today Ms. Anna? Coffee or tea?" "Tea would be fine."

"Tamao!" shouted Anna at the top of her voice.

"Yes Ms. Anna?"came the pink haired girl who was shaking from nervousness. "What the hell do these bio data doing here?!" Tamao doesn't know what to do. She knows that whenever Anna is not in the right mood, she will be the one to receive all the blame.

"uhmm…" Tamao tried to answer but found herself speechless. "O-H-A-Y-O, Anna!" Pirika, her best friend approached to her quickly with a cheerful expression plastered on her face. "Do you have anything to do with these?!" Anna interrogated the Ainu while tapping her foot on the floor. "Aahhh… those! I personally picked them! Look at this picture, isn't he cute?!" Pirika said with a jolly look on her face.

"CUTE?! Have I heard the right thing?! You consider this dumb picture cute?! Are you stupid or somethin'?!" Anna rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Aaw! C'mon Anna! Just take a second glance oh PLEASE! PLEASE!! Do it for your best friend please!!!" Pirika begged as she displayed her puppy eyes staring at Anna.

"Who told _you_ that you're my best friend?!" said Anna in a flat tone while hiding a slight smile that was about to appear. '_My day wouldn't be complete without her annoying me in every single way'._

They had been best friends since junior high school, always together hanging around at different places, reviewing for the exams, sleep-ins, vacations, and even sharing their deepest secrets. Well Anna isn't really fond of telling her secrets to other people so it's Pirika who's always talking even nonsense things 24/7 (hahah! That's a tad bit exaggerated ).

"You're so mean!" then she stared at Anna with more glimmering puppy eyes. "Would you stop that?! You know that I hate it when you show that eyes to me!" Unbeknownst to Pirika, when her best friend sees those puppy eyes, she already brings out the best in her.

"Oh PLEASE! OH PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!" Pirika begged once more. "Oh alright!" then Anna looked again at the picture. It was a brown-spiky haired man with orange headphones on his head around her age. '_She's right. He's cute_. _WHAT THE—Did I actually thought that this guy is cute?!' Anna berated her mind 'Even though he's cute I won't hire him in my company easily._'

"So, what do you think?" asked Pirika with an innocent voice as she was playing with the wisps of Anna's hair. "What do you mean by 'what do you think'?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"You'll hire him won't you?" pleaded the Ainu girl.

"No way." she retorted icily.

"Please!"

"Why do you want me to hire this man anyway?!"

"Because I want you to!"

"And what will you do if I don't?" she teased her friend before finally giving in to her wish

"Anna only this one PLEASE!" once again Pirika showed her puppy eyes. Then Anna displayed her knock-it-off-or-I'll-kill-youlook.

"You don't know when to stop do you?!" Anna sighed again. "I think so… hehe!" Pirika grinned. 'Just a little more Pirika!' The blonde is already surrendering to her demand!

"Okay fine! I'll hire him." Anna gave up as she waved a white flag anime style. "yehhey!" Pirika exclaimed triumphantly.

"As a janitor." continued Anna in a somewhat serious tone. "Are you serious? Isn't that a bit too harsh?!" commented the baffled azure-haired girl.

"Pirika."

"nande?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What thing?"

"First and foremost, you asked me to take a second glance at the picture you said _YOU_ 'personally picked'. Then you begged me to hire him in my company. After that, you still want me to designate him to a higher position. Are you out of your mind?!"

"…"

"And are you even listening to me?!"

For the third time, Pirika showed once more her puppy eyes. "And could you knock that off?! Keep in your mind well, if you still have one that doing that kind of thing for the third time in a day won't work."

"But Anna…" the Ainu tried to protest.

"No buts! He's going to be a janitor whether you like it or not!" Pirika couldn't say anything else. Once Anna make her decisions, its final. And nothing I MEAN NOTHING is going to change her mind.

"Tamao, call this man tomorrow. And don't forget to designate him as the janitor of my office." Anna just stood, tapping her foot.

"Hai Ms. Anna!" '_good thing Anna-san is in the mood again! Thanks to Pirika-san. hmm… Asakura Yoh… I think he's cute! I can't wait to see him in person_!' Tamao giggled at the thought.

Pirika's eyes lit up. "Anna you're the best!"

"Yeah right… You owe me one." Anna said in an icy tone.

"Tamao?" called her superior.

"Yes Ms. Anna?"

"What's the name?"

"Huh? Of who?" Tamao was befuddled on what was her boss was aking he about.

"EARTH. TO. TAMAO!" the blonde once again yelled as she stressed out the words at the pink haired girl. "The guy in the picture! What's his name?!" Anna pointed out.

"Gomen! Its Asakura Yoh." She stammered.

'_Asakura Yoh… it's somewhat familiar… just where have I heard that name_?'

A/N: Comments, suggestions,violent reactions? All accepted and will be highly appreciated! winks


	2. 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Yoh!" called Manta. 'For Pete's sake! I bet he's still asleep! The midget climbed the stairs and went to Yoh's room.

"Just as I thought…" Manta mumbled as he sighed. Then, he opened the windows to let the sunlight enter the dim room.

"Ugh…" Yoh stirred as he felt a warm feeling invading his senses. He then slowly opened his eyes looking around his room only to spot his best friend, Manta Oyamada.

"Get up now! Oh! I almost forgot! Someone called yesterday. It was from Kinhoshin Group of Companies or somethin'. Manta tried to remember the details that were said to him yesterday.

"Really? I didn't think that I'm going to have a job in an instant…" he scratched his head and finally stood.

"The woman on the phone also said that you must be there at 8 o'clock sharp. And for your information, it's already 7:45 am." added Manta. He laughed at the sight of his best friend who was now panicking.

"What?!" came the loud reply of Yoh. He hurried to change his clothes into semi-formal ones. And abruptly went down to the kitchen to grab some toast that he stuffed into his mouth quickly. Before he left the house, he waved Manta a goodbye then headed directly to the main office of the Kinhoshin Company.

He was almost reaching his destination after he had a 'marathon' when he stumbled upon something, rather someone. Yoh rubbed his soring temple and turned to look at the person he stumbled against with. All he just saw is a bunch of blonde wisps. When the person slowly turn edaround, Yoh was about to show his goofy grin. However, he shrieked when he saw the horrific glaring eyes of the person.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" the blonde arose from her awkward position. "Watch where are you going!" she continued, still glaring at the brunette.

"I…I'm so…" he was cut off when he received the Legendary Left from the Almighty Anna. (A/N: Waha! grins mischievously). "YOU BETTER BE!" berated the blonde. And she stormed in the entrance while dusting her coat.

'What a way so start the day!' thought Anna annoyingly. She used the elevator instead of climbing he seemingly endless stairs.

When Anna arrived at her office, she turned the 45" TV on and began on watching a fluffy soap opera.

"_Naru!!!" screamed Keitaro._

_They ran to hug one another (in slow motion)._

"_Keitaro!" shouted Naru back._

_They just stayed on each others arms, trying to savor the precious moment being together._

"_I missed you so much… I… I-" Naru tried to stifle a sob._

"_HUSH…" soothed Keitaro as he put a slender index finger on her lips to silence her._

"_But…" Naru froze as Keitaro leaned closer----_

"What a cheesy show", snuffed Kyouyama Anna as she took a bite out of a snack called Doritos once again. She became bored of the show and decided to turn the TV off. 'Time to work…'

"Ms. Anna, Uhmm… you have a meting in the conference room in a matter of minutes." Tamao said as she entered her boss' office.

"Alright…" Anna yawned slightly. Her schedule was always like this. Attending meetings, talking to investors, signing piles of documents… for her, nothing in her life seems to be interesting.

Meanwhile…

Yoh touched his reddened cheek , too absorbed to notice the stares of the crowd around him. 'Man! First day of work and here's what I got?' he cried in rivers anime style!

A certain Ainu joined the crowd to see what the commotion is. He asked one of his fellow employees on what has happened. The latter said that the poor guy sitting like a lunatic on the ground caused trouble to their boss, the well-known Anna Kyouyama. He also received the Legendary Left of the blonde. Horo Horo just shrugged and moved closer to the man.

"Don't worry pal! I share your pain!" the Ainu pretended to cry but his act only amused Yoh.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?" asked the puzzled orange-headphoned guy.

Horo Horo cannot hold on his laughter anymore so… "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! Are you okay?" Yoh asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Am I okay? Are YOU okay?! Hahahahahahaha!!!!" he bursted again in laughter, laughing like a retarded.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance or something? Looks like you're having epilepsy…" the brunette continued.

"I mean you're one LUCKY GUY! hahahah!" he was laughing like a maniac now… sigh.

"Me? A luck guy?! Here I am, on my supposedly first day of work, I have stumbled with a sadistic girl and gave me a _friendly_ slap." explained Yoh on the still laughing man.

_"My point exactly." finally, he stopped laughing. "Here you are, on your supposedly first day of work, you have stumbled with a sadistic girl and gave you a friendly slap who is none other than A.N.N.A. K.Y.O.U.Y.A.M.A." he emphasized the name for him to realize who is the person he was mentioning._

_"Eh?" Yoh couldn't understand what the man is talking about and who Anna Kyouyama is._

_"Still don't get it pal? Dimwitted, aren't you? Hehehe" Horo Horo nudged him on the elbow and whispered "The blonde who slapped you is the CEo of this company." He waited for his reaction and wished he has brought his camera together with him._

_Yoh was dumbfounded._

'_CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO?_

_CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO?_

_CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO? CEO?'_

_The words seem to echo in his mind. 'CEO. What?! The CEO?! Oh great! First day on work and I'll be fired for sure! Damn!' he yelled to his mind like it was going to explode due to the frequency of words coming in and out of it._

_"So how does it feel to receive the Legendary Left?" asked the Ainu while snickering._

_"One of a kind." Yoh replied. 'yet It feels wonderful, strange, vivid, eventhough its painful… hehehe!'_

_"Did you know that those who have received her Legendary Slap must be thankful for the rest of their lives?" told the Ainu._

_"No. Why?" questioned the baffled Yoh._

_"Thou are privileged to make a physical contact with The Great Anna Kyouyama…" said the starry eyed Horo Horo._

_"Tsk tsk. You have a creative mind indeed! Oh wait! Let me rephrase that. You have a perverted mind indeed!" exclaimed Yoh with a sheepish grin plastered on his face._

_"You're on pal! Well, gotta go!" said Horo Horo._

_"Wait! What's your name?" asked Yoh._

_"Usui Horo Horo. Yours?" came his reply._

_"Asakura, Yoh Asakura.."_

_With that, they both parted ways. Yoh was told to go to the 50th floor where he was assigned to. He just nodded reluctantly. Wishing he won't encounter the hot headed CEO for the mean time…_


	3. 3

Chapter three

"Hello? Anybody here?" Yoh entered the huge office, dropping his jaw as his gaze was tucked on the appearance of the whole room. It was truly magnificent. The whole place was elegantly furnished from the ceiling down to the floor. There was a TV which was enormous in size, four comfortable couches, a wine-serving apparatus, and so much more. The curtains, which were slightly cream, were embroidered with very fine and intricate designs.

He only snapped back to reality when a certain pink haired girl opened the door, thus, creating a creaking noise.

Tamao noticed a man standing in the middle of the office. "Excuse me mister. Are you, by any chance, Mr. Yoh Asakura?" she inquired trying to get a single glimpse of the man's face.

Yoh scrutinized the owner of the voice before answering curtly. "Yes, I am."

Tamao blushed at the sight of the young man. '_Oh my God! He's not only cute! He's so handsome! And his eyes, those two chocolate brown orbs… I could die just by staring at them! And just take a look at that! His muscles can be seen easily through his shirt! What perfectly toned abs he has! How I wish I could touch and feel them! He's totally hot! Whoa! Is this me or what? I've just seen him now yet why does my heart seems to burst! And this fluttering feeling I have?_ '

(A/n: Okay! Enough of Tamao's fantasies! I'm not fond of her character anyways… LOLZ!)

"Uhhmm… Miss?" Yoh waved a hand right at Tamao's face.

"Wha? Sorry about that…" she managed to speak after admiring Yoh's body. "First and foremost, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Tamao Tamamura, the secretary assigned here…" A goofy grin appeared on Yoh's face while he was extending his hand to Tamao. "Nice to meet you Ms. Tamamura." Both shook their hands firmly.

Tamao, who as blushing furiously from the hand contact, seemed to never let go of Yoh's hand. Upon seeing the current situation, the brunette was about to withdraw his hand, however, Tamao quickly took away hers even before he took away his. She then took a glance at her watch and almost made a leap realizing that she is 15 minutes late.

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late! I'm terribly late!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed. She then hurriedly scrambled out of the door, stopping on her tracks to say something. "Just… a…friendly…advice…" she uttered in between gasps. "Make sure that the whole office will be clean. Our boss is very meticulous. If you don't want your head to be cut off, you better be careful. Tamao finally got a hold of her breath. "Don't worry, you'll meet her soon.." after that, Tamao disappeared rapidly from Yoh's sight.

Yoh gulped as Tamao's words echoed back in his mind. _'HER! Kami-sama, please don't let it be her!_' '_Oh for Kami's sake Yoh! Think positive! There's only one in a million chances that the person Ms. Tamamura mentioned is the tyrant Anna Kyouyama!_' scolded his mind.

"Even though she's ill-tempered and a slave-driver, as Horo Horo told me, there's something in her that mystifies me. I just can't put my finger in it" he mumbled while he was starting to vacuum the carpeted floor.

After almost 2 ½ hours of cleaning, Yoh decided to take a break at the cafeteria.

... AT THE CAFETERIA ...

"Wow! There's so much food in here! O much that I can't pick my first choice!" Yoh, who was practically drooling saw Horo Horo approaching.

"Hey Yoh! Why are you just standing there? Come on! Grab all you desire!" commanded the Ainu.

"You'll pay for my food?" asked the brunette.

"Don't be silly! HAHA! It's eat-all-you-can here! All for free!" exclaimed Horo Horo who's now grabbing foods of all sort.

"Might as well choose mine."

"Well well well… look who's here? A new face around…" Why don't you introduce him to us Ainu twerp!" a violet pointy-haired man said haughtily.

"Will you shut up even for once, Tao!" spat Horo Horo in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever" countered Ren while smirking.

"Okay! Fine! This is Yoh. Yoh, this is "

"Tao, Ren Tao" barged Ren.

"Pleased to meet you, Ren!" Yoh greeted cheerfully.

"What about me?" the afro-haired man asked. "Why did you forget me?" he continued. "Oh… well.. I guess I just have to introduce myself…"

"Out of my way, hopeless clown" said Ana in a stern voice. "Why should" Chocolove was horrified as he saw the face of their boss.

"Good morning Madam!" all of the employees arose from their seats and bowed their heads as a sign of respect. Anna merely raised a brow.

"So… Mr. Chocolove, are you trying to test the limits of my patience or do you want to get fired in an instant!" questioned the CEO as she crossed her arms.

"I'm really sorry Madam! Please forgive my insolence!" begged Chocolove.

"You are suspended for one week. And that's final!" Anna didn't gave Chocolove any chance of explaining.

Chocolove sighed then walked away with a very long face. All of his fellow employees looked at him in pity.

"Tamao" the blonde broke the eerie silence. "Get me a black forest cake and a black coffee" "Right away Anna-san!" Tamao hurriedly went to get her food.

Anna scanned the area for a good table. There was one near a window overlooking the garden. "Here's your request, Anna-san." Tamao gave Anna the cake and her coffee. Meanwhile, Anna's thoughts were lost to the beauty of the garden.

"I'm full! Come on guys! Let's head back to our departments!" Horo Horo recommended after eating a huge variety of food. "Alright" they all replied.

As they walked out of the cafeteria, Tamao saw Yoh and called him. "Mr. Asakura! Over here!" she waved a hand for Yoh to recognize her.

"Is there something you need, Ms. Tamamura?" asked Yoh.

"Nothing in particular." told Tamao.

"Oops! I almost forgot! Anna-san, this is Mr. Yoh Asakura, the janitor assigned in your office. Anna looked at the face of the man and was shocked that he was also the exact person that she stumbled with this morning.

Yoh's heart is beating wildly, recalling the unfortunate event hours ago.

'YOU!'

'YOU!'

Both of them thought in disbelief.

* * *

(A/n: Yatta! Another chappie done! Sorry for not updating after a long while… hehehe! But, what's gonna happen? They've crossed their paths once again! Waaahhh! Se ya! .) 


	4. 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The sun was nearly setting when Yoh finished his work for he day. Exhausted from too much work, he plopped himself carelessly on the davenport. Relishing the comfort it gives to him. Well, comparing his futon in his house and the large convertible embellished sofa, this was like heavens. 'I really need to doze off for a little bit' he thought as his eyelids gradually closed.

:':':':':'YOH'S Dream':':':':':

"Wow! Is this a playground?" inquired Yoh in amazement.

His mind begged to iffer. 'BAKA! If you still haven't noticed it, let me have the honor of telling it to you. You're in your dream you nincompoop!'

"ehehehe…" Yoh sweatdropped.

The scenery was pleasing to his eyes, a green land full of orange trees. For now, that was all he wanted. 'YUM! I think I don't wanna wake from this dream anymore' he grinned sheepishly at the thought while taking a bite at the orange he picked earlier.

Afterwards, an idea popped into his head. "If this is a dream… this means that I cn do and have anything that I desire… hmmm…" the brunette adjusted his headphones and contemplates on what thing exavtly would he do.

"I got it!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"I wish Manta was here!"

/ POof! ( and they became Koko Krunch! .) /

Manta momentarily appeared beside Yoh.

"It's Nice to see you at my dream, Manta!"

Instead of replying, the computer genius only nodded and smiled at his friend. Once again, Yoh is becoming sleepy. (he always does!) So he decided to take a nap since no one would dare to disturb his tranquil rest.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Anna drove back at the Kinhoshin Main Branch after cooling her mind off at the Funbari Park. The words said to her earlier by a strange old lady which is till lingering through her thick skull boggled her mind the most.

_The man destined to you shall appear right before your very eyes_

_amidst the fog surrounding thee._

_Once you found him, never ever let go._

_For he will be the one who shall banish all your demons_

_When all else fails…_

She skillfully parked her car at the lot excusive for her and headed immediately to the elevator. Lots o bows and greetings could be seen and heard as she takes a step further. Entering her lifeless office, she felt her legs slightly tremble. 'I didn't think that all of those thinking would drain my energy this much… maybe this will wear off after I relax on m davenport while watching my favorite soap opera…' Upon seeing a figure n her million-dollar worth furniture, she glared viciously at the man, also known as her personal janitor, Asakura Yoh.

"As far as I know, I'm not wasting money paying for a sleepy head like you just to dilly dally here!" an angered tone is apparent on her voice as she scowled.

"Manta, I'm very tired… just a few more minutes…"

Hearing the statement, Anna clenched her fists. Not even once in her life someone dared to annoy her. Moreover, she was mistaken for somebody else and that triggered her 'run-or-I'll-turn-you-to-a-bloody-pulp' mode.

"Grr… you've had it jerk!" yelled Anna as she whacked poor Yoh on his head. Yoh's eyes snapped open and the pain on his head was slowly registering on his brain. The excruciating pain was knocking his wits out of his head. He had no idea what was really going on. But seeing that her boss was in front of him and ready to chop his head off, he prayed mentally to Kami that his life be saved from the wrath of her boss.

"Mad…Madaamm… go…go…gome…gomen… nasss…sai…"

Anna, who was still flaring in anger, looked at Yoh intently. However, before the enraged CEO could utter a reply, the young Asakura continued. "Promise, It won't happen again… it's just… it's just…"

"SILENCE!"

Yoh brought himself to a halt. He didn't want himself to be fire after working for only a day. Besides, he liked it already here.

"As a punishment…" The brunette was sweating profusely while waiting for Anna to kick his butt out of her company.

"You'll have a vacation at my mansion."

"What?" Yoh couldn't believe what he had heard. 'A vacation! I must be going nuts! This isn't what she really said, ne? Or am I still dreaming…?'

Examining the surface of the table to see it was dust-free, Anna's finger made contact to the furniture. Seeing that it was clean, she proceeded on her wine bar with a satisfied expression plastered on her face. 'I must say that he did a good job considering that a lot of mess was left here earlier. She opened the bottle of white wine and placed ice cubes on her glass. Sensing that Yoh was about to leave, she called him.

"Asakura."

Yoh stopped dead on his tracks and remained standing while waiting for what would she say.

"Stay here and keep me company" Coming from the blonde, the statement was more of a command rather than a request. And that was expected of course.

Yoh sat across Anna and saw her drinking an awful amount of liquor. Minute later, the CEO's vision was turning hazy and her head was aching so hard, she could imagine a thousand people pounding her head mercilessly. 'The man destined to you…' Unable to control her sense of balance, she fell from her seat. Yoh, who was alarmed, caught her in his arms just in the nick of time. Like a knight in shining armor, (the author vomits) he scooped her in his strong arms and laid her on the couch.

He rose from his position but he lousily tripped causing himself to be on top of Anna. He begins to blush like crazy. Unconsciously, Anna brought his head close to her, lips just millimeters away from his. Yoh blushed more with distinct shades of red.

"Anna-san I forgot to-" Tamao stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeing the awkward position of the two. Horo Horo, who was behind the timid secretary, took a peek on what was happening.

"Hey guys, its not what you think! She was drunk… and …and I tripped over… and…" The young janitor blushed furiously in sheer embarrassment.

"And what Yoh?" asked the Ainu with a malicious glint visible in his eyes.

"You…you and Anna-san…" Tamao was nearly toppling in a matter of seconds. Disappointment could be seen right through her delicate face. 'If… if… they…'

"tsk tsk… taking advantage of our boss, eh?" teased Horo Horo.

"I SAID IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" He was shocked when he yelled a tone he haven't used before.

The two froze like a statue. Then they listened at the narration of Yoh on what really happened. After what it seemed forever, (because Horo was asking non stop) Tamao and Horo Horo both nodded nonchalantly and looked at Yoh.

"You must marry her." Horo Horo told him seriously.

"Nani!" Yoh' eyes bulged out, almost dropping them to the floor.

"Just kiddin'"

"Stop joking Horo Horo. Anyways, I still have many work to do, I should be going home." declared Tamao.

"Me too." said the Ainu.

"You should take Anna-san to her home." both said in unison.

Tamao suggested to Yoh. "Why don't you drive her car? The keys are at her table."

"But I don't even know where her house is!" protested the brunette.

"Don't worry, her car has a built-in map system so you two should be there in no time." Added the CEO's secretary.

"Alright" Yoh admitted his defeat.

"Then we're off."

Yoh grabbed the car's key and took Anna in a lover's carry. As the elevator went down, he had a glimpse of Tokyo's scenic appearance. Too absorbed of the sight of the lickering lights, he didn't notice that it started to rain.

'This is gonna be a long night' he told himself in exasperation before getting out of the elevator.

* * *

A/n: So did you like it or hated it? Feel free to voice out your thoughts about this chapter. 

By the way, a million thanks for those who reviewed! ;)

**Dark Wind Spirit **

**SquirrelFraulein  
**

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope  
**

**Asuka Kazama  
**

**stargazer jianne  
**

**xiaRah  
**

**justin monteron **

P.S.

What do you think will happen to Yoh while taking a vacation at Anna's gigantic mansion?

A. He'll fall in love instantly with Anna!

B. Anna will chop his head off!

C. Yoh will discover a secret about Anna!

D. None of the above.

**Se ya! **

A/n: So did you like it or hated it? Feel free to voice out your thoughts about this chapter. A/n: So did you like it or hated it? Feel free to voice out your thoughts about this chapter. A/n: So did you like it or hated it? Feel free to voice out your thoughts about this chapter. 


End file.
